Bloodlust
by Eienias20
Summary: Bloodthirst is what drives a Revenant to become one of the Lost. A condition feared by all within the Gaol of the Mists. Bloodlust is something different as the Queenslayer and those closest to her will come to find on their mission to save all within the Gaol.
1. Hellfire

_12/01/19_

_Howdy ya'll! Eienias20 back again in the writing game. As i said in my other oneshot, Code Vein captured me and so I decided instead of doing a bunch of separate oneshots to do a focus story in which I can properly develop my Queenslayer: Jaynix Copeland.  
_

_We'll be going through the events of the game, starting post Cathedral with some flashbacks to the earlier areas for context and development. That said much like Cerulean Gold, the main events will be background to the additional story within so its not just a novelization of Code Vein. We begin!_

* * *

**Hellfire**

The city was burning. Eternal. Fires hotter than sin ate away at the structures and the bodies strewn about were reduced to ash. Violent and vile screams were heard, monstrous roars reverberated throughout the ruined burning wastes. People screamed in fear and desperation as the few with the strength to stand, rallied to fight a force they couldn't hope to defeat. The world had long been overtaken by such terrors.

She watched this all happen, the violence, the fury, the death. From beyond the flames a man was thrown towards her. Shooting across the clearing he slammed into a wall, spine snapping on impact. As he fell limp and faded to ash another was fed to the flames, screaming as the fires ate away at his body.

Focused on the fury before her, she watched as the figure approached. Eyes glowing blood red, a massive monstrous claw dragging a disfigured corpse while a long unruly blade, twisted beyond recognition screeched across the ruined earth in the creature's other hand.

It was walking right towards her. With no weapons, she had limited defensive options...and retreating, fleeing did not cross her mind. She could do nothing but stand her ground as the monster threw the corpse aside, bared its fangs and charged. A bone chilling scream ripped through the air and the beast raised its blood stained claw to the sky. With a mighty heave it brought the claw down with unmatched ferocity.

Eyes opening suddenly and wide in panic, Jaynix shot out of her bed and grabbed her blade, turning she hurled it in the direction she believed the beast was coming. The blade tore through her door and embedded itself into the wall across the hall.

Frozen in place, Jaynix's eyes focused on her blade before finally realizing where she was. Sweat continued to drip from her face as her eyes scanned her surroundings, recognizing the home. Their home. The home of the Revenants who took her and the dutiful Io in, what felt like ages ago.

Letting out a long breath she closed her eyes and stood rooted in her spot as footsteps approached. She could hear people whispering outside. A few voices easily recognizable. The first was Mia, worry evident in her tone. Then, Yakumo said something, his concern for all of them clear. The voices were then faded, replaced by footsteps. Following the silence, Louis appeared at the doorway.

"Jaynix."

Opening her eyes, she looked at the man as he stared back at her. Within her eyes, he saw...so much. Too much.

"Bad dream?"

Jaynix could only nod as Louis pulled her weapon out of the wall and returned it to her.

"That's nothing new to any of us...but you're here. With us. You're safe."

Taking the blade back, she put it aside and let out a long steadying breath.

"I know. Thank you, Louis."

He watched her, and she could see he had more questions. Concerns. But it was the dead of night and they had much to do. Placing a hand on her shoulder he gave her a small smile before walking away.

Jaynix was left alone with her thoughts. That dream. That nightmare. It was recent. While this may not have been the first time she'd seen it, nothing like this happened in her sleep when she and Io first got here.

No. It didn't start until after the Cathedral. After she learned who and what she was. Even so, she couldn't understand what was happening in that...nightmare. She had theories and not much else to go on.

The silence and her thoughts were broken by a soft familiar voice calling her name. Looking up again she spotted Io at the doorway. Mood lifted, she smiled as the attendant walked into the room towards her.

"Are you alright?"

Jaynix nodded.

"Yeah. It was just a...bad dream."

Io tilted her head as she often did.

"Are you certain?"

Jaynix sighed and shook her head.

"No. I'm not. It presents itself like a dream. But...I think there is more to it than that. There has to be."

"What will you do about it, Jaynix?"

Io watched as that familiar determination sparked in Jaynix's eyes. With confidence she spoke.

"The only thing I can do. I'm gonna get to the bottom of...whatever this is. I'm not gonna lay back and let it torment me. I'm gonna face it."

With a small smile, Io nodded.

"Then I shall help you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Io."


	2. Lost

_12/03/19_

_I've been steadily working on this story. Not at a blinding pace since a lot of the writing I do is after work now and I'm often pretty tired. But I think this is a good way to keep the story moving!_

_An issue I found in attempting to write this was I wanted Jaynix to be X Jaynix right from the go, a full on complex personality but then I realized, Jaynix became that way as more stories happened. So that is what I'm seeking to do here as this Jaynix comes into her own and remembers who she is, things are gonna take a turn._

* * *

**Lost**

_Standing in the ruins of the city, Jaynix looked over the state of this world. A great catastrophe leveled entire cities and from what Coco and Murasame told her, it was extremely likely that even the world beyond the Red Mist looked like this._

_Even so, with all this destruction and ruin. Jaynix still could not recall anything. Her memory starts with seeing a face, a beautiful face. The first senses she could recall was...pain and fear over not knowing where she was or what had happened. And then, a deep, all consuming thirst._

_All she could do was focus on what the woman in white, what Io told her, the encouragement to get her standing and moving. Beyond that, she knew nothing._

_Then she was forced into thralldom and one trip through the caves later she learned the basics of the world from those who have been doing battle with it for longer than many care to admit._

_She learned of what they all were, including herself. Revenants. She learned of the Lost. The Red Mist. Blood Beads. Bloodsprings. Then she met others. Beyond her loyal follower Io, there was Oliver, Louis, Yakumo, Murasame, Coco and Davis._

_Oliver Collins. He helped her when she was still learning the ropes. Her first sense of familiarity was when she picked up a discarded Lost Broadsword. The sensation...she couldn't describe. Yet even relying on sword skills she couldn't recall, she was still rusty. Too rusty and a Lost got the drop on her and Oliver…_

_Now, Louis' mission was her mission. Everyone was suffering in this world and he believed that she could help with her unique power. She had nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to._

_So, why not?_

* * *

The next day found the five Revenants: Louis, Yakumo, Jaynix, Io and Mia back at the Cathedral of the Sacred Blood. Having been made aware of the existence of the other Successors, finding another sealed door was critical. Several members of the group remembered passing one on the way through the labyrinth of bone walkways and towers.

Louis tossed Jaynix an old radio to keep in touch and broke away from her with Yakumo at his back. The larger man turned to them, giving the others two thumbs up and undoubtedly a smile beneath his mask before vanishing into a tower with Louis.

Mia gestured ahead.

"Well then. No better time than the present. I feel we're going to be here for a while. Again."

Jaynix nodded. With all the twisting pathways and multiple levels...getting around again wasn't any easier. At least there were a few new routes open but she couldn't quite piece together a way to get back to that sealed door. Moving ahead first, Io and Mia fell into step behind her as she muttered.

"This place blows."

"With any luck we'll be out of here soon."

Mia stated, checking her bayonet over to ensure it was ready for the Lost they'd no doubt encounter.

The Lost. As they walked in relative silence, Jaynix thought of all the furious battles she and the others waged against the seemingly endless horde of Revenants. Her skills with her blade improved with every encounter.

No. They didn't improve, they returned. The way she moved was practiced. That was something that Louis had noticed during sparring sessions. Yakumo even recognized some small behavioral quirks Jaynix had, pointing out that it seemed like she was military trained.

"Jaynix."

Turning, she looked to the shorter woman behind her, Mia.

"Did you need something?"

"No...it's just...If you don't mind me asking. Is there something else you wish to find here?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jaynix responded.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that you seem...distracted."

At that, Jaynix's thoughts about her awakening and the world faded, instead replaced by that...dream. The city covered in hellfire. She wanted to find it. She wanted to know why she was seeing a place she didn't recall. She wanted to go there.

"Jaynix?"

"Lost!"

At Io's call the pair turned as a Lost materialized in the air above them and shot towards them, massive lance at the ready. Quickly the pair split up, rolling to either side of the walkway as it crashed in the middle.

Seizing the opportunity, Io waved her arm and bolts of electricity shot out, striking the Lost multiple times. Focusing on the woman it charged. Mia quickly set her bayonet and fired on the Lost's back, it ignored the blows and continued its charge towards Io.

With a roar, Jaynix stepped in front of the creature and swung her blade, striking it with enough force to cause it to stumble. Now focused on Jaynix it brought its lance to bear and struck back. The pair exchanged blows as several more Lost crawled over the railings and onto the walkway where the battle was underway.

Noting this, Mia cursed and turned away from Jaynix and the Lost, she stuck the end of her bayonet into one of the Lost still climbing and blew its head off. The body tumbled into the abyss, fading into ash. Another Lost raised its blade and charged Mia. The end of her coat morphed into a tail and swung out, knocking the blade aside letting Mia get in close with the bladed end of her weapon and deliver several swift strikes.

Io meanwhile was surrounded by three Lost, closing her eyes she could see the memories of another attendant, doing her duty. The Lost charged, Io dove aside, rolling to her feet, her lance swung out. A Lost found itself caught by the end of the weapon, lifted and thrown off the walkway, screeching as it fell to its death.

The other two turned on her and charged as she fired gift after gift until they were too close and evaded their strikes again.

Jaynix glanced over at Io's situation then looked back to see the Lost she was fighting was gone. Quickly she swung about to see it behind her, its weapon cut her across the side. Gritting her teeth she focused on her arm, morphing with her Blood Veil into a claw, she roared and sunk it deep into the Lost's chest.

Feeling the blood return to her, the power, she tore the claw out. Falling limp, the Lost faded to ash. Focusing on her weapon she watched as flames covered the surface of it. Swinging the weapon, the same happened to Mia and Io's weapons.

As she rushed to aid Io a massive Lost dropped down onto the walkway from above. Slamming the hammer into the path there was a noticeable crack followed by a groan.

"The path!"

Mia yelled as they heard something snap. Killing the last Lost on her end, she joined Jaynix in dodging the massive Lost's wild swings.

Io finished her two enemies and swung her arm out again, an aura encasing Jaynix and Mia, making them feel lighter. Taking advantage, Mia leapt clean over the giant Lost. The beast looked up at her allowing Jaynix to sink her flame covered blade in its body.

Roaring in pain it swung at her, the blow threw Jaynix clean off the walkway. Spinning herself around, her feet found contact with the support of another walkway. Kicking off it she landed behind the Lost as the bridge began falling apart.

With another leap she found herself landing near Mia and Io as the bridge broke away, the remains and the Lost falling into the abyss.

Mia and Jaynix's chests heaved at the exertion, the former wiped her brow as Jaynix turned and continued moving.

"We shouldn't push ourselves."

"Maybe. But this isn't the place to rest."

Looking to the broken path, Mia nodded before joining Jaynix, Io following suit as Jaynix pulled out her radio and contacted Louis, letting him know about the conflict and the broken bridge.

"Hmm. I guess we'll have to find a new way around if we head over there. Thanks for the heads up. Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah. They caught us off guard but we all made it out unscathed."

"Good. We'll check back in if we find something."

With that the call ended, Jaynix wore a slight grimace as she placed a hand on her side. Unscathed. Right. Looking to her companions she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

As the trio entered a tower, Jaynix continued.

"I was distracted. Just like you said Mia. That first Lost would never have gotten the jump on us if-"

"Jaynix. We're alright. We survived."

Jaynix shook her head as Io came closer and placed a hand on her side where Jaynix was still bleeding. As Io healed her, Mia came closer.

"Was it because of last night?"

"...yeah…"

"...that wasn't the first time was it?"

"No."

Once Io was done she stepped away, Jaynix giving her a warm smile before addressing Mia.

"I want to learn more about that dream...I thought I could do that and help Louis but clearly multitasking isn't a power of mine."

She chuckled at her poor joke as Mia put a hand on her shoulder. Io spoke up.

"You said nothing would stop you from finding answers, Jaynix. I still believe in you. Always."

"Thank you, Io. Mia."

Feeling a bit better, Jaynix took stock of their surroundings. Spotting a staircase she followed it up as it spiraled along the walls. Gesturing she began moving up with Mia and Io close behind.

As they ascended, Jaynix noted the silence. It wasn't like this when she explored the city ruins with Yakumo and Louis. The former liked to keep the noise up when they were in the clear. Louis didn't mind, those two were thick as thieves after all.

* * *

"_What about you Jaynix? Favorite food?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Oh right. The memory thing. Well, anything about the city ruins stand out to you?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Anything about Louis that stands out to you?"_

"_..."_

"_What about me? Y'know that I-"_

"_Yakumo."_

_The bigger man looked to Louis then back to Jaynix who was staring at the ground as they walked._

"_...sorry. I'm just trying to keep the mood up y'know. I want you to feel included Jaynix."_

_She looked over to him, there was no reason for him to lie about that but she felt unsure about something. Coming to a stop she waited for Louis and Yakumo to do the same._

"_...was it a good idea?"_

_The men looked at each other, then back at her with Louis speaking._

"_Was what a good idea, Jaynix?"_

_She sounded out the question in her head for a few moments before speaking._

"_Was I...a good idea?"_

_Yakumo was caught off guard by that question as Louis closed his eyes and thought._

"_Your abilities. The fact that you can bring Bloodsprings back to life and awaken mistle...I couldn't pass on having your help. If I'm going to achieve my goal, I need you. So in that respect...I definitely think so."_

_Jaynix shook her head._

"_But you don't know me...not well. I don't know you either. I don't even know me. What if-"_

"_Jaynix. I think it's best that we stay away from maybes and what ifs. With the world in the state that it is...I think we can suffer a little luck and convenience. I see no valid reason to ask you and Io to leave and to be honest. I don't want to. If we don't know each other...then let's get to know each other."_

_Jaynix couldn't fight the smile beneath her mask. Something about that answer._

"_If you say so."_

_Yakumo's hand collided with Jaynix's shoulder, a friendly slap with maybe a little too much force._

"_I can't put it as well as Louis could but I'm totally cool with you too, Jaynix. No worries here."_

_She sighed._

"_If you two are fine with it...I have no reason to object. It's not you two that truly worry me...it's me."_

"_Because of your lack of memories?"_

_Jaynix nodded, watching Louis cross his arms as she continued._

"_The only reason I believe I'm a good person is because of the faith Io seems to have in me. The trust. If she believes in me well then...I can't be all that bad...but if she's wrong...I don't want to be the cause of misfortune falling on any of you..."_

_At that Louis and Yakumo smiled with the latter speaking._

"_Well, while the doom and gloom doesn't sit too well with me, I am happy to know that you care about us that much. Seems like you do fit in, Jaynix."_

_She looked to him then to Louis who was nodding. She wasn't sure how long it'd take her self doubts to leave, but at least for now..._

* * *

"Did I ever tell you about that butterfly I killed?"

Mia who was checking the condition of her bayonet once again stopped and looked to the other woman.

"The...what?"

"The butterfly."

"...no...I don't believe you have. What brought this on."

Jaynix recalled the way that Yakumo told stories around the mistle they rested at during the night. Gesturing with her hands she launched into her story.

"Now imagine a wide open field and a giant cocoon…"

"Giant cocoon...why were you there?"

Io asked to which Jaynix snapped one of her fingers as Yakumo often did when he recalled something.

"We were looking for a human woman. Another Revenant was chasing her, wanting to continue using her for blood because he hand no Blood Beads. With Lost everywhere we needed to keep her safe, so Louis made the decision to track her down."

Mia smiled.

"Always willing to help others. That's definitely Louis."

As Jaynix continued to tell the story of her, Louis and Yakumo's battle against the Butterfly of Delirium, she saw the focused stare of Io, engrossed in the story as well as Mia's own fascination with the tale having never seen a Lost like the one being described.

Jaynix liked the way they were looking at her, the attention, the positivity. Now she truly understood why Yakumo did things like this. It also helped keep her mind clear of the countless doubts still floating around.

This ease she was beginning to feel. That was what she wanted to hold onto. No matter what comes.


	3. Memories

_12/06/19_

_So I did a bad and started writing ANOTHER multi-chapter fic along with this one. And that one I've been plugging away at like crazy. I couldn't find a way to keep this one moving tbh...then it just came to me and I got this chapter and the next one complete and I'm excited to keep moving. See I said this would not be a novelization of the Code Vein story, but would just use the settings to tell something different allowing me to take liberties here and there. The story events still happen obviously but not as the focus._

_2nd time I'm saying that but mostly to myself. The last act of this chapter goes out to all us Code Vein players out there. I feel you._

* * *

**Memories**

_In the midst of their argument with the Revenant over the human woman, no one noticed the nest they were near begin to stir. The creature within awoke, a massive Lost that looked to be a woman fused with a flower and a giant head spewing venom._

_The creatures split the Revenants and the human woman up before charging at Yakumo. He brought his blade up in defense but was thrown aside by the sheer force of the creature._

"_Yakumo!"_

_Louis leapt aside as the massive head began to spew venom all over the area. Jaynix held an arm up and moved aside, keeping out of range as Yakumo rolled to safety._

"_We have to move together!"_

_She called out while Louis threw something at her and Yakumo, needles. Anti-venom. Quickly they stuck the needles into their necks and charged forward._

_Yakumo and Jaynix rolled beneath the massive head as it swung about, Louis leaping over it and striking at the woman, the core of the entire beast. Screeching back at him, the head swung back around and knocked him out of the air._

_With a red glow, Yakumo swung his blade in two circles, slamming and slashing into the beast pushing it back. Borrowing from Louis, Jaynix warped from her place right into the creature's face and swung her blade twice before falling out of the air and flipping away._

_With another screech, the beast spawned more viscous orbs of venom and scattered them around the field, Jaynix willed a surge of blood in her hand and swung it out, the pellets formed cut through the venomous orbs in her way allowing her access to the beast._

_As she charged forward, the beast did the same. Her eyes widened as the full force of the creature slammed into her and threw her aside. Rolling across the ground she got to her feet as quickly as she could, ignoring her body's many complaints._

_The beast was focused on her now. That was bad. But then she noted Yakumo and Louis approaching._

"_Was that the best you could do?"_

_Reaching behind her she pulled out a spare bayonet she picked up from a fallen Lost and let loose several rounds into the creature's head. Roaring it swung at her more, spewing venom all around her and now she felt it working on her, the anti-venom wearing out._

_But with its attention on her, it didn't notice Louis and Yakumo leaping into the air, red energy covered their bodies as they tore through the back of the creature. It screeched in agony._

_Willing herself to move again, she once again warped right up to the creature, her finger on the trigger she felt the bayonet charge up before opening fire, the massive shot took off the woman's head._

_With that the body flailed about and fell to the ground, dispersing into ash as Jaynix landed. her heart was racing and she felt sick. Louis was at her side, injecting her with another needle as Yakumo approached the other fallen Revenant._

_Despite being on the floor the whole time, he leapt back to his feet with more energy than expected. Yakumo held him at gunpoint immediately._

"_The woman is ours."_

_Now on her feet, Jaynix held the side of her head as Louis moved to Yakumo's side and exchanged words with the other Revenant before throwing him a bag of Blood Beads. After he left the two men rejoined Jaynix._

"_You okay?"_

"_I think so...that thing was more of a nuisance than expected."_

_Yakumo chuckled._

"_Maybe so, but we won! We're pretty impressive together eh?"_

_Louis and Jaynix agreed before looking ahead into the nest where the woman ran off to after fleeing from the massive Lost. Moving forward the group hoped they could finally put this encounter behind them._

* * *

Jaynix, Mia and Io sat around a mistle, darkness had fallen over the Cathedral of the Sacred Blood and the three had found their quarry. A door just like the one they opened after doing battle with the Successor of the Ribcage.

Jaynix had immediately contacted Louis and Yakumo upon finding it and the pair was headed their way.

"I've been a lot more careful around venomous enemies since."

Jaynix stated, hoping to never feel that sickness again. She had enough to deal with when it came to feeling unwell.

"I can only imagine…"

Mia said with a smile. The three of them had taken off their respirators given their close proximity to the mistle. The air was clear, it was safe.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful but why the story?"

Jaynix leaned back and thought for a moment.

"It's because I don't like the silence. I don't think anyone does…"

"You don't seem like someone who speaks much. It's...surprising to hear so many words from you. You even got a little excited recalling how you felled that massive Lost."

Jaynix shrugged, she started trying to emulate the way that Yakumo told stories, then she had forgotten all about that and continued the story as...well as herself.

"I guess that's just me. Fighting excites me."

Jaynix thought about that more, recalling the countless fights she's been in since waking up. She remembered the first time they were attacked by a horde of lost in the city ruins.

"I like the chaos. It makes me feel...like myself I guess."

Jaynix looked up at Mia and Io.

"Do you two have something like that?"

"Being near you, aiding you. It's all that I need."

Io stated softly as she always did. Mia looked to the other woman.

"Is it really? Io?"

"Yes."

Jaynix shook her head.

"Don't worry too much Mia, Io says she's fine, she's fine."

"...are you okay with it, Jaynix?"

Keeping her eyes on Io, Jaynix watched as the other woman's golden eyes found her. With a nod, Jaynix looked at Mia again.

"Yeah. For now at least...I figure while we're out here, Io will find something else to pique her curiosity...and you, Mia?"

"I figured it was obvious. My brother, Nicola. He's why I'm here, why I'm doing all this."

"Siblings. Family. I wonder what that's like…"

Mia looked to Io, who was lost in thought. Then over to Jaynix, these two were very mysterious to her. Louis and Yakumo were normal...or at least what passes for normal these days.

Jaynix forgot everything, yet she seems so sure of...something else and Io is wholly devoted to this woman. Why?

"We should get some rest while we can, Mia. Io. At least a few quick winks before Louis and Yakumo show up."

At that suggestion, Mia found herself feeling weary.

"That's a great idea."

As she laid back, Jaynix looked to Io.

"Aren't you tired?"

"If you are going to sleep, I shall watch over you. Protect you, as is my duty."

Jaynix smiled.

"As much as I appreciate that Io...if you really want to protect me, I think you'd fare better if you were well rested. Don't you?"

Io tilted her head before agreeing. Lying down she closed her eyes. Jaynix moved closer to a wall and leaned back against it. Closing her eyes she silently asked the dream to stay away, at least for tonight.

To her surprise it did, instead of the burning city her mind returned to those memories from within that Vestige she found. Her Vestige. In the midst of battle with the Ribcage, meeting Aurora, finding Karen and then the appearance of the Hunter, Jack. She did not have the time to properly consider exactly what it meant to be the Queenslayer.

She wanted to tell the others immediately but then the Successors, and the opportunity to truly move forward with Louis' mission arose. And after that came the burning vision. She went from having no memories and nothing beyond what lay before her to now having so much to consider and think about.

It's no wonder she felt distant from everyone else, she was trapped in her mind. As Louis had warned her she became lost in a world of what ifs. That had to change and soon.

Closing her eyes, Jaynix began thinking on how she'd bring this up with Louis. She could tell that he had a strong connection to Cruz. The Queen. Through that Vestige of his they found what felt like ages ago.

Sleep found her much quicker than she expected. But so did something else.

"_Jaynix? Training again?"_

"_Sparring too? When was the last time you took it easy?"_

"_Ever seen a Horror?"_

"_Everything will be fine. We're the best there is."_

"_They're coming! A horde! They seem endless!"_

"_Here? Why?"_

"_Prepare the defenses! We-"_

_Screams drowned out any further conversation as the sounds of battle filled the air._

Shooting to her feet, Jaynix drew her blade and examined her surroundings. Io and Mia were still resting and there wasn't a sound to disturb them...save for some faint footsteps.

Louis and Yakumo appeared just as Jaynix sheathed her blade.

"Hey there Jaynix, hope the wait wasn't too long."

She shook her head.

"Given how big this place is I expected you to take longer."

Louis smirked.

"I think we've got a handle on our surroundings. We ready to keep moving?"

Jaynix knelt down and tapped Io and Mia, rousing the two from their nap. Once the five were together they approached the door. Holding her hand out, Jaynix watched as it faded away to nothing revealing a new mistle of a different color.

Stepping forward she activated it as she did all the others. The light blinded the group, and once it faded they found themselves at the Cathedral no longer but rather in a frosted open cave. Outside they could see a terrible snowstorm.

Mia moved ahead of the group. Recalling the snowy vision she saw of Nicola.

"This is it. He's here."

She then turned to the rest of the group as Yakumo put his blade on his shoulder.

"Then let's go find him."

The mountain climb was far rougher than anything the group has done so far, even wading through the Howling Pit was easier than the sheer drops, cramped cliffside and blistering weather they faced now. The Lost did not take it easy on them either.

Large Boreal Savages sprung up from the snow to hound their every step and the more standard Lost combatants began attempting suicide charges to blast the Revenants off the cliffs.

Grabbing one seconds before, Jaynix flipped him over and threw him off the edge as he exploded.

"Look out!"

Yakumo covered her, his blade stopping a Savage's axe. That gave Louis the chance to strike from behind, his Claw ripping the Savage apart as Mia and Io held off the approaching balls of flesh, dodging their repetitive charges.

"We gotta find someplace easier to fight, we can't risk getting thrown over!"

Jaynix looked to Louis and Io, together the group swung their arms, various elemental attacks struck the cliff above them letting loose a small avalanche that carried most of the remaining Lost to their doom.

A grenade fell near the group, Yakumo quickly covered them, the ensuing explosion throwing him farther than expected. Jaynix launched towards him, grabbing his arm.

With a yell her Veil shifted and she slammed her claw deep into the cliffside they were hanging from. With a mighty roar, she mustered her strength and threw Yakumo back over the edge.

As he landed in a heap, still exhausted from the explosion Io ran to the edge and reached out for Jaynix. Louis followed suit as Mia tended to Yakumo.

"Jaynix!"

"I'm fine...I'm fine…"

Forcing her claw deeper, she began to push herself up closer to Louis and Io's outstretched hands. Feeling the cliff begin to give way she pushed off, her comrades' hands finding her and taking hold, bringing her up the rest of the way.

As Io and Louis checked Jaynix over she kept her eyes on them, words escaping without thought.

"I trusted you."

Louis and Io stopped, the former speaking.

"What?"

"I was going to fall...but I trusted that you would catch me…"

Louis and Io exchanged a look, Yakumo and Mia joining in. Yakumo even laughed at that.

"Of course we would...and thanks for the save Jaynix. Falling down there wouldn't have been fun."

With Io's help, Jaynix stood up.

"You're...welcome, Yakumo. I didn't really...I didn't-"

"Think?"

Louis filled in as he and Mia got Yakumo to his feet.

"Yeah. In moments like that, people tend not to think. We just do."

Jaynix looked at her hand, the one she used to grab Yakumo, to save him. A smile came to her face.

"I liked it. The feeling it gave me…"

* * *

The group continued their climb, keeping their eyes out for mistle as well as any suspicious lumps of snow. Jaynix had many thoughts in her head as always but that feeling was still strong within her.

Moving to Louis she asked him to slow down a bit. The rest of the group kept moving, once there was enough space between them, Jaynix began.

"Something happened in the Cathedral."

"You mean the bridge being destroyed? It's alright. Yakumo and I-"

"No. Before. Remember the Argent Wolf Berserker?"

Louis shook his head.

"How could I forget? The sight of you and Yakumo stepping forward to hold back that beast's weapon with brute force. The absolutely monstrous yells you both let out as you threw him aside. It was awe inspiring."

Jaynix thought back to that moment and recalled that...thrill. That excitement at the stupid plan she and Yakumo pulled off to defeat the beast.

"After that fight we found a mistle to rest at but...something was bothering me…"

Louis watched Jaynix curiously as she continued.

"I went back to the battlefield and I noticed something in a sort of...mural. I don't know what to call it. But, it was there...buried in the bone of the walkway...a Vestige."

"You found a Vestige? What was...whose was it?"

Jaynix came to a stop, Louis doing the same. Locking eyes, he understood immediately.

"It was yours."

A terrible roar distracted them as Mia called back for them. Looking ahead the pair saw a new Lost. A giant lumbering creature with massive claws and spikes extending from its back. The creature roared again before curling up and shooting across the snow.

Mia and Io dove aside as Yakumo attempted to guard the blow only to get thrown aside by the immense force and slam into a cave wall.

"This isn't good."

Louis stated as he charged ahead. Jaynix focused a flame in her hand and waved it over her weapon. All their arms lit up and they engaged the Boreal Brute.

The creature was far more nimble than its size would suggest. It's claws slicing through the air, the cave walls and deep into the snow. One strike caught and threw Mia right up into the cave ceiling. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of her and she fell to the floor, still and unmoving.

Louis warped behind the creature and buried his flaming blade into its hide as Io swung her lance with all her might, the burning weapon slicing through its chest.

Jaynix launched herself at the creature, blade sinking deep into its shoulder. Roaring in rage the beast swung about, one claw clipping Louis and throwing him from the cave onto another snow covered cliffside.

Raising its claws the beast slammed the cave floor with immense force, Io lost her balance and was thrown aside. Curling into a ball the creature slammed itself into a wall, Jaynix was then flung off the beast, rolling through the snow.

The Boreal Brute roared and began pounding its chest. Water, snow and ice from the air and land below gathered around the beast and covered it, forming some sort of barrier.

"Hey you bastard!"

Yakumo charged forward, red energy covering his blade as he struck the back of the beast, his force was repelled, pushing him back. Eyes wide as the Brute turned, claws tearing into Yakumo and throwing him down to the red snow.

"Yakumo!"

Screaming in rage, Jaynix charged forward. Louis followed, the same anger evident in his expression. The two Revenants were agile, dodging the creature's fierce blows but the barrier it put up was negating any significant damage.

Reaching into the ground, the beast solidified the snow and formed a large ice pillar which it then hurled at the Revenants. The pillar exploded on contact with the ground. In the confusion it charged forward, striking Louis and throwing him aside.

Jaynix stood, her breath visible in the cold, her body aching. She readied her blade, conjuring another flame she covered the weapon and glared at the beast.

She saw Io standing slowly and shook her head. Internally asking her faithful attendant to leave this to her. Io didn't want to, Jaynix could tell from her eyes but-

Another roar cut her off as the best curled up and charged her. With a roar of her own in equal fervor, Jaynix brought her claw and held the Brute at bay with all the might she could muster as it continued to try to push through.

Raising her blade she stabbed into the rolling creature, she heard it roar in pain but then the blade was pulled from her grasp and she felt her arm give way. One painful snap later she found the beast's full force against her entire body, throwing her off the cliffside.

She watched as the creature came with her, looking past it she saw Io on the cliffside reach out towards her. Despite knowing there was no way she could be saved, Jaynix stretched her hand out in response, her eyes locked on Io as she and the Boreal Brute fell and disappeared into the white.


	4. Thirst

_12/08/19_

_As you see it, my other multi-chapter fic is Xenoblade Chronicles Mira, a Xenoblade X fanfic from someone not even in the fandom any longer. I've been having a blast writing that one but its high time I return to Code Vein, gonna dedicate time today to write more of Bloodlust, that aside here is another chapter for all of you!_

_I've been altering the chapter titles a lot, I'm never quite satisfied XD_

_Also, yea. Screw Boreal Brutes big time._

* * *

**Thirst**

_It hadn't been long since they came here. To this safe place. It hadn't been long since anything happened but Jaynix still couldn't sleep comfortably. She was worried. Not knowing anything was concerning._

_No one at the Home Base gave her a reason to distrust or dislike them...but something inside was telling her that there was a problem somewhere. With someone. She just wasn't sure who._

_Knowing she would not be getting rest that night, she got out of bed and grabbed her weapons and gear. With purpose she left her room and headed for the front door. Just then she heard a soft voice call her name._

_Freezing in place, she let her hand fall away from the door and turned to see Io in the midst of putting on her Blood Veil._

"_Are we leaving?"_

"_N-no, Io. I was just going to...clear my head. Stay here, please."_

"_...I wish to accompany you."_

_Jaynix looked to the door again, eyes focused on the handle before shaking her head and turning. Instead she approached Io. Her first friend. Her first real memory._

"_Io. You said yourself that you aren't much of a fighter and I...I refuse to put you in danger. I can't and I won't._

_Io tilted her head. Jaynix watched the smallest hint of a smile on Io's face as she spoke._

"_If I'm with you. How could I be in danger?"_

_Jaynix smiled in spite of herself as Io continued._

"_I've seen you fight. When you and Louis did battle with Oliver Collins, I saw how you moved. How you responded. A natural, of that there is no doubt."_

_Jaynix sighed._

"_I think I would've gotten out of that fight with less bruises and cuts if I was a natural."_

_Io tilted her in the other direction, searching Jaynix's face for...something._

"_Y'know what? I'll train in here. Keep you company and keep you safe. That fine with you, Io?"_

"_...yes Jaynix. That is fine with me."_

_Io stepped aside as Jaynix walked into the middle of her room and went through her training exercises. Every so often she turned to check on Io who had her eyes focused on her. Making a note of all of her movements._

"_If you want, I could start training you. Could be helpful in the future."_

"_Have you trained another before?"_

"_...maybe? I don't know."_

_Io nodded, of course she didn't know._

"_All is well as it is, Jaynix. Should I feel the need to learn combat, I'll see to it. But for now, all I need is to be at your side."_

_Jaynix looked to Io again, still smiling._

"_Whatever makes you happiest, Io."_

_Returning to her training she lost herself in it as Io questioned._

"_Whatever makes me...happiest?"_

* * *

Jaynix's eyes shot open, with a painful heave she struggled to take in as much air as she could before violent coughs wracked her body. Rolling over she continued to cough, focusing on the snow beneath her she watched as she stained it blue.

Moving her hand to her side she felt the wound inflicted from the Lost in the Cathedral had opened itself in addition to many more all over her body. Of course. Falling who knows how far would do that to you.

Clenching her teeth she growled in pain as struggled to her feet, realizing in that moment that one of her arms had been pulled from its socket when the creature broke her guard. On her feet she stumbled over to a rock and counted backwards from three before ramming her shoulder into it, hearing the pop as she yelled in pain.

Reaching out with her uninjured hand she held onto the rock as she tested her other arm, it ached all over but at least she could feel it again. Leaving a blue handprint on the rock she stepped away and began surveying the area for her blade, her bayonet, anything.

After a few back and forths she saw it, a blade. It wasn't hers but it would do for now. Picking it up she heard a rumble and froze in place. Turning slowly she saw it. The Lost that took out the entire team and caused them both to fall down into the ravine.

"Shit."

She hoped that it died on impact but if she survived, then of course it did. The beast shook itself off before looking around, its eyes landing on her far too quickly.

With a low roar it freed itself from the snow and began approaching her. Jaynix's eyes widened at the sight. It looked just like her dream. The city on fire, the massive beast closing in on her, the large claw. Just like that dream, she had no options. She was too injured to flee and it was too fast. She had to fight.

"Bring it on you son of a bitch. I may die one day but I swear it won't be to you."

With a roar the beast charged, Jaynix dodged the first strike, causing her body to cry out as the second blow found its mark, throwing her across the snow.

Getting to her feet she focused, an aura to increase her defense and stamina. That would work. Anything to keep herself going. The others would be here soon, she knew she could trust them. They'd find her. And once they did…

"I'll have another story to tell them…"

With a smile she charged the beast, strike after strike found its mark, leaving more deep gashes in its skin, but in turn its blows found her. Deciding she needed to slug it out, she forewent evasive maneuvers instead focusing on killing the beast as soon as possible.

It was only a matter of time before she wore herself out, it needed to die. Forcing herself to awaken her claw again she roared and went to bury it in the beast's chest just as it leapt away.

Missing the strike, she clenched her teeth and forced the claw to stay active. She could feel it draining blood as it begged for more. If she could get one good hit in.

The beast pounded its chest again. Cursing she charged her claw striking it, barely ripping into flesh as the barrier took hold once again. In response the Brute swung out, its claw connecting, an immense force throwing Jaynix aside.

Lying in the snow she could barely feel anything as it roared at her. Closing her eyes she thought of Louis, Yakumo, Mia...and Io.

"_They all believe in me...I can't let them down…I can't!"_

Her thoughts were then interrupted by something deep within her. Thirst. Her eyes took on a vile red glow as the sensation gnawed at her very being. She needed to devour something. Now.

Standing up she felt the sensation take hold, her arm morphed into the claw once again. Only now it began to beat, as if it was alive. Glowing eyes locked with the Brute, she saw nothing more than a meal.

Once again the beast went for the rolling charge. With a mighty roar, Jaynix swung her fiendish claw, the blow redirected the beast into a wall. As it slammed into it, the wall collapsed onto it.

Grabbing the stray blade she waited as the beast stood again before hurling the blade with most force and fury than ever before, the weapon buried itself into the Brute's body.

Fierce roar of anger the Brute summoned its barrier again and charged Jaynix, swinging its claws. Leaping over the creature, Jaynix cut deep into its shoulder with her own vile appendage.

Swinging around it struck her with its other arm. Catching herself in midair she buried her claw into the snow, slowing herself down as the beast charged again.

Holding up her bare hand there was a ring of blood that unleashed a torrent on the creature throwing it back. Pounding her fist into the ground a geyser of blood exploded beneath the Brute throwing it into the air. Running forward she felt her claw urge her on.

With a scream she leapt up after the beast, her claw glowing red as she pieced its barrier and body with ease, with another roar she forced her arm through the rest of the beast.

The two halves of the Brute fell to the snow, twitching for a few moments before fading to ash as Jaynix landed after that. She could feel all the blood returning to her. The thirst willed her on.

Attracted to the sounds of the conflict more Lost appeared in the ravine, searching for what happened.

Seeing this Jaynix licked her lips.

* * *

"Io! Slow down!"

Louis called but to no avail, the woman was far ahead of them, any Lost that sprung up were harshly dispatched as she continued down the mountain.

"Io!"

Yakumo and Mia were left behind at a Mistle to recover, Io took off immediately to find Jaynix despite Louis insisting she rest. Truth be told she was in better shape than he was but he knew how much Io meant to Jaynix. He couldn't let her get hurt.

Willing himself he warped over to Io, right in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Move or be moved."

She stated immediately.

"I'm with you, Io. We have to find Jaynix but we can't get ourselves killed in the process alright? Please."

Io didn't want to slow down. But she had to. For Jaynix. For Jaynix's...friends. She recalled the joy that Jaynix had expressed at helping Yakumo. They meant a lot to her.

"Very well…"

Io continued on at a brisk pace but no longer a desperate run, Louis followed suit. He kept his eyes on their surroundings. Noting oddly enough, less Lost as they kept moving. He expected more, regardless he wasn't going to downplay the luck.

It took longer than they hoped but they found their way to a clearing at the bottom of the cliff they lost Jaynix at. The pair slowed down again, keeping their eyes focused on their surroundings.

Then they heard it, a loud and violent scream followed by several others.

"Lost?"

Io and Louis crouched down as a Lost sailed past them, landing not too far from them before dispersing.

Io began moving forward, holding her hand out. Louis knew she was asking him to hang back, as much as he wanted to argue he knew she was in a better fighting shape so he let her take the lead and followed slowly.

Io rounded the corner in time to see several Lost fall and vanish, standing amidst what was once a mob looked to be Jaynix.

As Io approached, Jaynix turned to face her, eyes glowing a very vibrant red. Louis who was farther back could see this and he wanted to call out to Io but Jaynix seemed...relatively calm. If he disturbed a Bloodthirsty Jaynix...that was something he didn't want to consider. Instead he searched his bag for a spare Blood Bead.

"Jaynix. It's alright…"

Io approached and gently removed Jaynix's respirator before holding her arm out.

"Just like I did when we first met…"

Jaynix kept her eyes on Io. Then looked to her arm. Opening her mouth to reveal her long fangs she bit down on Io's arm. Though she winced, the Attendant felt...hopeful.

Once Jaynix stepped away, the red in her eyes began fading and her arm returned to its natural state. Blinking a few times, she looked at Io again, seeing her for the first time and smiled.

"Hey Io...did you jump off the cliff too?"

A weak chuckle was followed by silence before Jaynix fell to the snow. Louis was at her side immediately with a Blood Bead.

* * *

_Jaynix, Louis and Yakumo stood on the roof of a nearby building as they watched the woman they rescued enter the shelter. Yakumo nodding._

"_Good to know she trusted us enough for this."_

"_The world has fallen apart. All that anyone wants at this point is some semblance of normalcy. Security. Safety. We gave that to her."_

_Yakumo put a hand on Louis' shoulder._

"_We sure did!"_

_Jaynix kept her eyes on the shelter. Something about it seemed...familiar in some way. It was that same sensation as when she first grabbed a blade and began using it. Some sort of muscle memory._

_Why?_

"_Hey Jaynix!"_

_Turning to see Louis and Yakumo leaving, she went to join them before giving one last look at the shelter._

"_C'mon Jaynix! Last thing we want is Cerberus to see us and expect the worst!"_

_Taking in the structure as best she could, she called back._

"_I'm coming."_

_Turning from the building she fell into step with Louis and Yakumo as they departed._

* * *

Everything ached. Everything. With a groan, Jaynix sat up and held her head trying to recall what happened. She stopped upon seeing Io curled up next to her, one of her hands reaching out for Jaynix.

She then looked out to the rest of the group all resting around a mistle they had found at the top of the mountains. Jaynix opened her mouth to speak but didn't want to disturb them, they'd been through a lot.

Jaynix then noticed a spare Blood Bead at her side and felt that thirst again, not nearly as strong as it was but present. Taking it she looked to Louis.

"Thank you."

Poking a hole in the side she held it up and began to drink the substance, feeling her strength returning to her she smiled as she put it back down. Gently she shook Io's shoulder. Her attendant waking shortly after.

"Jaynix."

"Hey…"

Looking to Louis, she did what she thought was best and whistled. Sure enough that roused him from his sleep. Eyes widening he stood up and was at her side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks to all of you I imagine…"

"Yakumo! Mia!"

As Louis called for them, Io took one of Jaynix's hands into her own, she seemed so relieved. Jaynix knew that Io thought of her as her sole purpose. She couldn't leave Io, at least not until she found a different purpose for her, something only for her.

"Jaynix!"

Yakumo joined them.

"I-I'm so sorry, you threw yourself off a cliff to catch and save me yet I couldn't even return the favor…"

"Yakumo-"

"I let that beast get me so quickly. I wasn't there to see anything. I'm sorry, Jaynix."

"Mia-"

Jaynix smiled, and stood up before stretching her arms out.

"I think I read this in one of Louis' books. Hug?"

Yakumo laughed at that as Mia embraced Jaynix, Yakumo following suit, lifting both of them.

"You two don't need to apologize to me...things got rough. It should be expected...but it means a lot that you all worried so much about me. Thanks for the save."

Louis shook his head.

"We really didn't do much beyond find you and give you a Blood Bead. You were holding off the Lost on your own."

Jaynix was about to ask about that. She couldn't remember. What she could recall was falling off the cliff then Io's calming voice and then...she was here.

Looking back at Louis he saw him expecting something from her, like he knew she just realized something. She shook her head.

"I don't remember much…"

Yakumo nodded.

"Falling from that height would probably do that to you. While its crazy you survived the onslaught we are all glad that ya did. From now on, the next time you fall off a cliff, I'll be right there with you."

Jaynix laughed.

"I'd prefer if we didn't plan for the next time I'm in mortal danger thank you."

Mia giggled.

"Hopefully not...it's nice to hear you laugh Jaynix. I think you needed that."

Jaynix couldn't keep the smile off her face as she spoke.

"I think I did."

As the group continued to rest at the mistle, Jaynix stood up and walked far enough away to be in private. Louis joined her as expected.

"I don't know what to ask first…"

"I can only give you an answer for one."

"The Vestige."

Jaynix nodded, recalling what it showed her. No. More than showed her. It was like…

"I relived it. Picking up that Vestige...my Vestige...it pulled me into a memory and I felt like I was there for days…yet when I came back, you were all still asleep like it happened in a single moment..."

Louis was fascinated by this, what a peculiar vestige.

"While you were in that memory...what were you doing?"

"Fighting...in Operation Queenslayer. When I woke up in that memory I met...Karen."

Jaynix could see Louis' calm demeanor break at the mention of his sister. She could tell he wanted to ask more about her.

"She was fine. It was before anything...she was giving me the basics on being a Revenant and...she noticed my blood was unique. Probably realized I was a void type before anyone else."

"That sounds like her."

"I met Aurora too, Silva and...Jack. The Hunter."

Jaynix looked to Louis and sighed.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have kept any of this from you but I didn't know what it meant and then-"

"It's alright Jaynix. What matters is that we know now...was there anything else?"

Jaynix recalled the end of the Vestige memory, stabbing the Queen with her claw, taking her blood into her being and then Jack attempting to execute her. That last part filled her with an unbridled rage. The betrayal. Louis could see her growing angrier.

"Jaynix? If you can't talk about it-"

"No...I just...there is someone I have to see. To ask about what happened."

"Jack."

"He's the only one that could know...until then, we have to help Mia with Nicola."

Louis nodded at that and returned to the others around the mistle, Jaynix following closely after. Still thinking about the gap in her memory from falling off the cliff to seeing Io and she couldn't shake some deeply rooted sensation within her chest.

She needed answers. For everything.


	5. Growth

_12/13/19_

_It's been a few days since the last Bloodlust update eh? My bad! I've been way more invested in writing Xenoblade Chronicles Mira than expected. I've still got the drive for this one and I have some nice ideas for how to proceed. Sorry about that wait!_

_I will say this story will be pretty short, I have the endpoint already decided, not written but I know how to close it out. It's listed as part 1 of a series on AO3 so there will be more that I can promise!_

* * *

**Growth**

The climb through the Ridge of Frozen Souls continued, despite the weariness all the Revenants felt, they remained determined for Mia's sake, they came too far to back out now. Even as cliffsides fell apart and more Lost emerged from the snow, the group never gave up.

Mia pointed out a structure far ahead, it was reminiscent of the one Louis, Yakumo and Jaynix had seen at the bottom of the dried seabed. That had to be where Nicola was and as they drew closer to it, so did their confidence.

However, waiting not too far from the group's current position was another one of them, a Boreal Brute. The group all exchanged looks before charging into battle, Jaynix swung her arm out, fire encasing the team's weapons.

The Boreal Brute saw them coming and roared, Mia and Io came to a stop first, firing a hail of bullets and unleashing a storm of spells on the approaching beast. Jaynix and Louis warped ahead, closing the rest of the distance and landing strikes on the brute. Louis dove under one of its swings while the second clipped Jaynix's weapon, causing her to stumble.

With a mighty yell, Yakumo crashed into the beast, swinging his weapon and tearing into the Lost. Jaynix and Louis moved forward and, continuing to strike the beast as it raised its claws and slammed the ground, throwing the three Revenants back.

Io ran forward and threw her spear, sailing across the sky the massive weapon pierced the Lost's hide. Roaring it began to beat on its chest. Jaynix pulled herself from the snow and saw another stray weapon at her side, a massive Zweihander. Grabbing it quickly she swung about and struck the Brute in the back, staggering the beast.

Taking this opportunity, Yakumo covered himself and Louis in a powerful red aura and they charged, weapons tearing through the brute. It fell to its knees as Mia took off its head with one final shot.

Once the body faded away, Jaynix retrieved Io's Dammerung and returned it to her. Yakumo raised his fist in the air.

"How'd that feel ya bastard!"

"Being prepared makes all the difference."

Louis stated, the others nodding before Jaynix gestured ahead.

"We've been delayed enough. Let's go, Nicola is waiting."

* * *

Returning to the home base, the Revenants were all beyond exhausted. Despite they way they trudged on and the clear weariness in their eyes, their spirits were hopeful. Mia's especially.

One by one the team handed off their weapons to Murasame who looked them all over and whistled.

"I shouldn't be surprised given how long you guys were out there but geez. What happened?"

At the end of the line, Jaynix stepped up.

"A lot. Sorry to say Murasame but I lost the sword and bayonet you'd been working on for me."

"Awwww, how?"

Yakumo approached slapping a hand down on Jaynix's shoulder

"She fell off a cliff. It was a long way but she survived and fought off a horde of Lost. It was nuts."

Murasame was in awe.

"You're crazy out on the battlefield eh?"

"I guess I am...I did find this though, it helped with the fight against the Successor of the Breath big time."

Jaynix pulled out the old Zweihander, Murasame looked it over, a distinct shine in her eyes.

"This one is pretty old but it gives me a great, sturdy base to work on. Don't worry Jaynix I'll have this...all of this in perfect shape. Count on it!"

"I don't doubt it."

As Murasame began placing the weapons in the back she added.

"Just don't go falling off cliffs and losing them again."

"I'm not planning on it."

As the group split apart, Jaynix closed her eyes and thought on that bizarre recollection she had after they defeated the Butterfly of Delirium. The shelter they turned the human woman to, why was it so familiar. Yakumo had mentioned Cerberus too.

Turning she walked over to Davis, she didn't talk to him much but she did provide him with maps to the Depths as he asked for.

"Jaynix. This is a surprise. Need something?"

"Cerberus provides security for all the shelters, right?"

Davis gave her a questioning look before answering.

"Most of the shelters. There are many more than we can possibly safeguard and some shelters are self managed by Revenants who established them on their own and want nothing to do with Cerberus."

Jaynix nodded as Davis looked her over, curious.

"Why do you ask?"

Jaynix looked over her shoulder, everyone else was minding their own business except for Io who was staring straight at her. Returning her gaze to Davis she spoke.

"Well...I think I...remembered something."

Davis was once again surprised.

"Why come to me?"

"Because...it happened when Louis, Yakumo and I helped a woman reach a shelter. The building, the structure of it seemed so...familiar. I'd like to know where there are more...it's possible I used to be at one. As someone looking for help or even as security."

Davis rubbed his chin.

"I think I would recognize you if you were Cerberus but the possibility can't be denied...anything else?"

Jaynix recalled the burning city, specifically the building behind her in the vision, the one that many Revenants seemed to be dying for and around. She couldn't deny the similarities, it had to be a shelter.

"Fire."

"Fire?"

"The place burned down I think…"

Davis wanted to ask more but decided against it.

"You've helped me by finding a few Vestiges of mine. Giving me the opportunity to reclaim some of my lost memories. I'll always be grateful for that, Jaynix. Give me some time to look into your question."

"Of course. Thank you Davis."

With that, the pair split up. Jaynix was heading for Io when Coco stepped in front of her with a syringe.

"Everyone else had their check ups already. Come with me, Jay."

Jaynix looked from Coco to Io who sat on her bed and nodded to her. Jaynix then followed Coco away to her room.

* * *

Jaynix sat in silence as Coco drew her blood, talking to herself about the steps that Louis had shown her. She began checking things over on a small display.

"Hmm. Your levels of ichor are extraordinarily low...you must've been through the wringer."

"According to the team, yeah."

Coco returned with a syringe of Ichor Concentrate, Jaynix held her arm out in response. She watched as Coco found her vein and inserted the needle. While watching the contents flow into Jaynix's body she asked.

"According to them? You don't remember what happened out there either?"

"No. There is...I don't know, maybe 15 or 20 minutes I just can't remember. After I was thrown off the Cliff by the massive Lost and before I sort of...woke up and saw Io. Louis said they found me fighting off a horde of Lost on my own but…"

Coco continued looking over Jaynix's data, there was a bit of surprise in her eyes.

"Your blood levels are also very poor...you don't feel the thirst?"

Jaynix shook her head.

"Not right now but I think I did have...an attack. Louis said I took two Blood Beads, I only remember one...and Io offered me some of hers as well, it helped manage the attack before Louis gave me the first of the Beads."

Coco tilted her head as she searched through her things.

"That attendant of yours. I didn't know that she could do something like that."

Jaynix agreed as Coco pulled out a glowing red vial and let out a heavy sigh.

"If it's too valuable Coco, I-"

With a smile, Coco gave it to her.

"You are much more valuable to us, Jaynix."

Jaynix thanked her, taking the vial of Pure Blood. Opening it up, she swallowed the contents, feeling herself burst with energy. After another session of Coco examining her numbers, she smiled.

"You are back in tip top shape Jaynix. Like the rest of them team make sure to get some rest and relax before going on any more grand adventures. I'm sure the rest of the gang will do their best to keep you as far away from any cliffs moving forward."

"I know they will...thank you, Coco."

Standing Jaynix held her hand out. Coco laughed as she shook her hand.

"No need to be so formal."

"I'm just trying to...express myself better."

"Well, you're certainly a lot more open. Falling off the side of the mountain and engaging a horde of Lost is a terrible thing but it seems to have helped you as a person. There is always a silver lining."

Jaynix thanked Coco again and left the room.

* * *

Outside of the home base, Jaynix stood looking over the city. What happened on the mountain. She found herself thinking about it so much. Being separated from the group in the way she was...it hurt. It was a different hurt from what she experienced getting thrown into walls and all the injuries she sustained fighting the Lost.

That sensation from saving Yakumo from the fate she would later suffer, the rush it gave her was so different from what she felt when she threw herself at her enemies. It was...better in some way.

And the way her heart...felt when she saw Io. She couldn't describe it. Finally she remembered the sight of the entire group sleeping around a mistle waiting for her to wake up. The concern and the relief in all their expressions when they saw her...and then she went out on a limb and asked for hugs. They responded so quickly and happily.

"Your friends are changing you, Jaynix."

Turning to Io she nodded.

"They are...as are you, Io."

"...do you still desire your original memories?"

Jaynix thought for a moment.

"Yes...but, if I never recover them...I think I'll be just fine."

The vision of the burning city and the screams returned to her, ear piercing terror. Is that a memory she wanted? Is that a memory she needed?

"What happened in the mountains wasn't the best but I am better for it. Davis noticed, Coco saw it...you too. I think everyone does and I like it. I feel closer to Yakumo than ever."

Io watched Jaynix smile.

"Whatever comes from pursuing the vision I see...I have a feeling it will benefit me the same way. The answers may be painful but they'll make me stronger."

Jaynix looked to Io.

"I won't be letting anyone down, ever."

"This I know, Jaynix. I'll be at your side for it all."

Jaynix laughed before extending her hand to Io as she did when she first fell from the cliff. Io stared at it for a bit before tentatively taking Jaynix's hand in her own.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Io."

Jaynix watched a small smile form on Io's face. It made her feel warm. Then the pair heard something and turned around. Someone or something was approaching in the distance, they were stumbling through the ruins headed right for the home base.

"An enemy?"

Io released Jaynix's hand and stepped forward, tilting her head.

"It's a woman in red…"

Jaynix thought for a moment, then it came to her. The woman in red, that was who saw with the Hunter, Jack at the dried seabed and then again at the Cathedral when they crossed swords with Jack. Her name was-

"Eva."

Passing Io, Jaynix headed for the other woman, determination in every step. This woman was Jack's companion. The same Jack who shot her so long ago in an attempted execution. If she wanted her answers, talking to Eva would bring her closer to them than ever before.


	6. Revenge

_12/22/19_

_Been a while eh? Yeah I've been writing a ton of XCM and a lil bit more Bloodlust. I took a break from posting to plan a few things out and write a bit ahead. This is honestly my favorite chapter of the story so enough of me, here ya go!_

* * *

**Revenge**

"_So...you're my partner eh?"_

_Jaynix observed the man before her, Jack Rutherford. She wasn't too familiar with him, most likely a result of dying in the battle against the Queen sometime before. Everyone else around seems to recognize him as a strong fighter and many more seem intimidated by him._

"_When you're done with your evaluation. We can go."_

_Jaynix nodded, retrieving her weapons and heading to the front of the encampment. Jack watched her go, curious and a little concerned. Most of the Revenants paired up with him fell behind, the last thing he needed, the last thing everyone needed was another fighter who couldn't keep up._

_After a rousing speech, the Revenants took off into the battlefield to hunt down the Queen and end her terror. Jack took point while Jaynix followed closely behind, eyes observing everything they passed by._

_Jack watched her raise her blade as several Lost climbed over the edge of a chasm. The monsters roared and leapt at Jaynix who swung her massive blade, cleaving a Lost in two and launching the other in Jack's direction. Acting quickly he jumped up after it and cut it to pieces._

_He landed as Jaynix brought her blade up and slammed it onto another Lost just as it climbed over the edge, it fell back into the chasm, dispersing all the way down._

_Jack simply nodded and kept moving, Jaynix following close behind._

"_Here's hoping you keep this up…"_

"_...I'll try."_

* * *

That night found Jaynix outside on the balcony staring out over the Gaol of the Mists. A mix of emotions in her eyes as she thought about what the group prepared to do the next day. She heard footsteps approaching, part of her expected Louis but the steps were too light.

"Jaynix."

"Mia...did you need something?"

The shorter woman gave Jaynix a smile.

"No...not really. It's just, with everything going on I don't feel like I gave you proper thanks for what you did for Nicola. Saving his soul, allowing him to keep living even if he isn't exactly a little brother anymore."

Jaynix chuckled at that.

"True...but, you did thank me after we brought him back. No need for more thanks than that. I was...happy. Ecstatic really, to use my power for something so...good."

As Jaynix looked at her hand which she used to take hold of all the Vestiges she'd restored so far, she was eager to use that power again. Her power as a Successor.

"...how do you feel about tomorrow, Jaynix?"

* * *

"_What do you guys think?"_

_At Louis' question Yakumo crossed his arms._

"_I'm not sure...Eva sounded very honest about the whole thing, I don't see what she'd gain by lying to us. If that Hunter guy, Jack really is in trouble we can't not do anything? Right?"_

_Louis tapped his chin as Yakumo continued thinking aloud._

"_I mean, he did kinda fight us and threaten to take Jaynix away so while part of me isn't super excited to help him out...I can't really justify leaving him on his own."_

"_I agree. Jack and Eva know a lot more about the Successors, their knowledge can and will help us with the riddles of the Gaol. They already have, we know Silva is the one behind the Red Mists and that Mido…"_

_Yakumo narrowed his eyes._

"_Y'know what. I change my mind. I'm fully on board with helping them out if it means I can get even with Mido!"_

_Louis finally looked to Jaynix who was leaning against a wall staring at the room that Eva was in with Mia watching over her._

"_Jaynix?"_

_Louis could see that while Jaynix looked relaxed...there was also some tension in her, she was waiting for something._

"_Jaynix!"_

_Finally she turned to face them._

"_Are you on board with this?"_

"_No."_

_Louis wasn't expecting that as she looked back to the door._

"_But I'll help."_

_Louis tapped his chin as Yakumo let out a long whistle before muttering._

"_Awkward."_

* * *

"Jaynix?"

"It's like I told Louis, Mia. I'll do my part but there is something I need to know and...I'm trusting you'll all let me get my answers."

Mia shook her head.

"You've helped all of us so much Jaynix, we wouldn't want to stop you from getting something you want. To be honest I'm surprised. According to Yakumo, you jumped into this whole venture even though you had nothing to gain."

Jaynix nodded.

"Yeah...I just felt that if I could help. I had to. Now...something came to me and I want to find out what it is. What it means. Once I do, I feel I'll be able to reclaim a part of myself."

"You did lose all of your memories, right?"

"Yeah...and no matter what they contain. I want them back."

* * *

_The pair's struggle against the Lost continued through the night. Jack made sure to keep an eye on Jaynix as she charged several Lost emerging from behind. She swung her blade wide, the arc catching fire and shooting forward, stunning the Lost and pushing them back._

_Swinging the sword back, another rush of flames shot out before she stuck her blade into the ground and launched forward, drawing a shortsword in place of her claymore._

_Ripping through the flames she made quick work of the Lost while Jack danced with one of the hulking giants. The beast roared as it attempted to flatten him with a mighty hammer. He managed to redirect every blow, blood building inside before he finally unleashed it, stabbing the Lost with his blade and creating an explosion of blood that ripped a hole in the beast's chest._

_Jaynix joined him as the Lost fell to ash on the floor._

"_You're good, kid."_

"_Jaynix."_

"_Jaynix. Right...we should rest."_

_The woman tilted her head as Jack turned and began walking the way they came._

"_I saw a mistle down an alternate path. We'll hole up for the rest of the night. Pick up the mission come dawn."_

_He stopped after a few more steps and looked back to her._

"_Coming?"_

_After a brief silence, Jaynix walked over to him._

"_I didn't take you for the kind to rest."_

_Jack shook his head._

"_All fighters need their rest to be at their best. Even me. And you."_

_Jaynix nodded, following Jack as he headed for the mistle._

* * *

In the dead of night, Jaynix found her way to Eva's room. Stepping inside she saw the woman lying in bed. She stood there, staring at her trying to figure out what to say only to have the woman herself speak up first.

"I was wondering when you'd come for me."

Eva slowly sat up in bed, still exhausted from her Bloodthirst attack. Her eyes found Jaynix.

"The Queenslayer herself…"

"How would you know that?"

Eva smiled.

"At the Cathedral, Jack knew you were a Successor and it didn't take him long to find out which one...he fought alongside you after all. He-"

"He betrayed me."

Jaynix pulled her shirt aside to show a deep indentation in her chest.

"He shot me. This close to my heart."

Eva watched the anger in Jaynix's eyes grow, the faint glow inside them became brighter and fiercer.

"He almost killed me and for what?"

Eva waited a few moments before whispering.

"It was his duty…"

Jaynix shook her head.

"We'll see what he has to say about it."

Eva took a deep breath before shaking her head, sadly.

"I'm sorry that your memories cause you nothing but pain, Jaynix. You must understand...he didn't...it wasn't out of malice. He only ever spoke of you in a good light, Jaynix. He never had a bad thing to say about the rookie who he fought alongside. Who…"

Trailing off she sighed.

"You won't believe me no matter what I say...but you'll believe Jack. If you give him the chance to speak…"

Jaynix thought about the man. All she knew was how he was back during Operation Queenslayer, there was no guarantee he was still the same or didn't change for the worse.

"That's all I ask Jaynix. Allow him to explain himself. Listen to his words."

Jaynix took a deep breath, with a silent nod she left the room.

* * *

"_Tell me about yourself Jaynix."_

_He watched the woman sit down and take off her respirator. She seemed to be deep in thought._

"_Unless...you don't remember?"_

_She shook her head._

"_It's not that...I remember...some things. Not a lot but I was able to tell Karen some of it...my full name is Jaynix I. Copeland. I know there is an I in the middle but I can't...remember…"_

_Jack held a hand out._

"_Hey. Don't force it. That won't help."_

_Jaynix sighed, clearly frustrated._

"_Believe me. There are plenty of us who wish we still had our full memories. We know something is missing...and even still there are others unaware of anything...it varies from Revenant to Revenant."_

_Jaynix looked at Jack._

"_Do you think it'll come back to me?"_

_With a heavy sigh, Jack leaned back._

"_That's unlikely...statistically or as far as the researchers are aware, we only forget memories with each life. Or if we're lucky, we lose nothing. There is no way to reclaim what we forgot…"_

_Jaynix looked down at the ground, clearly upset by that answer._

"_What else do you remember, Jaynix?"_

_At her silence, he pulled out a small round object and flicked it with his fingers._

"_I still know I have a fascination with collecting coins. There is a lot of history to every one of these tiny pieces of tin or copper or whatever they may be."_

_Jaynix watched as Jack manipulated the coin, the object moving between his fingers as if it was alive. She couldn't hide her surprise at the talent. Jack chuckled._

"_It's a good party trick, isn't it?"_

_As he put it away, Jaynix spoke again._

"_I remember...a gathering of some sort. People all together...dancing. It's a really bright memory...I think I was a dancer."_

_Jack was surprised at that._

"_A dancer? Looking at how you fight I'd expect you were a soldier in a past life...you certainly carry yourself as professionally as any member of Cerberus does."_

_Jaynix tilted her head._

"_Maybe in another life I was. Maybe I forgot."_

_Jack nodded._

"_Maybe indeed…"_

* * *

The group's destination was once again the Cathedral of the Sacred Blood, only this time there was a different sealed door they had to reach which would lead to a tunnel beneath the Cathedral. At the end of it they'd arrive into a long series of caverns covered in ash and soot left behind by the countless souls who perished there.

Compared to the last time they came to the Cathedral, finding this door was much easier. Jaynix opened it and the group proceeded, Louis placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Jaynix. Is everything alright?"

Looking to Louis she nodded. The man seemed unconvinced, Jaynix had been so open and much brighter after their last visit to the Cathedral and their time on the mountain, this was a reminder of the early days, the ruins, the howling pit.

"Does this have to do with your memory? What the Vestige showed you?"

"...Louis may I ask something of you?"

Louis took his hand from her shoulder.

"You've never asked me for anything before. Go ahead."

"When I act...let me. Please."

Louis wasn't sure, the way she stated it was too vague but also gave him a pretty implicit message. He wasn't sure what way to take it but after everything, especially everything Jaynix did for his cause. It wouldn't be fair to do anything other than agree.

"Very well...I trust you, Jaynix."

Exchanging nods the group proceeded.

* * *

_Jaynix clenched her teeth in pain as a Lost's blade cut through her, anger replaced the pain quickly, eyes glowing she rammed her claw through the Lost and lifted it up off the ground. Roaring she slammed it back down, the Lost was reduced to ash the instant it touched the rocky surface._

_Eyes still glowing she looked up to see Jack watching her, he seemed surprised by what he was seeing. Jaynix watched as Lost surrounded him while he was distracted and attacked, Jack was fast but there were too many of them._

_The man grunted as a strike hit the mark, and he fell to the floor, Jaynix leapt over him, clenching her claw into a massive fist she struck the Lost, throwing it across the clearing and into a pit where it screeched all the way to the bottom._

_She roared as the other two turned their attention on her, blades cutting through her back. Tightening her hold on her massive blade she swung wide, cutting one down and injuring the other._

_Jack sprang back up and finished the last Lost before looking to Jaynix who fell to her knees and held her chest._

"_Hey! Are you alright?"_

_She shook her head as he helped her up, noticing her claw was still active._

"_Jaynix, you have to calm down, the fight is over!"_

_She opened her eyes, the glow still evident. If this was a Bloodthirst attack, it had very poor timing. Reaching into his Veil, Jack produced a small vial of pure blood._

"_Emergencies only."_

_Moving Jaynix over to a ruined building her lowered her onto the floor until she was sitting, her back against the wall. She continued to rasp, struggling to breathe as Jack opened the vial._

"_Geez, kid. Whatever your story is. I'm much more interested in it now._

* * *

The Ashen Cave was just as dark as they expected, it also looked like they were traversing the insides of gigantic Thorns of Judgement. Lost crawled within every ash covered hall and hid in every dead end.

A pair emerged from the darkness, the same tall Lost they encountered in the Cathedral, raising their lances they charged the group. Yakumo and Jaynix took the lead on these two, weapons clashing as a bigger red Lost approached from behind.

Io and Mia maneuvered around the others as they fought before engaging the Lost, Louis sticking close behind them. Flailing madly, the Lost struck at air as Mia dodged around it, rolling over to blast it in the back with her bayonet.

Io's lance found its mark, tearing through the Lost's flesh before she moved away, allowing Louis to charge in, his sword a blur.

Yakumo shove his Lost to the ground and buried his blade in its head. Jaynix broke away from her Lost as it pursued her. Testing the heft of her newly modified Zweihander she smirked. It felt even more at home in her hands than anything prior.

The Lost swung at her again, with incredible agility she flipped over the strike, landing she felt the force and momentum from her dodge travel to her arms, with all her might she swung. The Lost was torn in half and vanished instantly.

The enemies cleared out, Jaynix smiled at her weapon. Yakumo approached and gave her a high five. The five continued deeper, more Lost watching them, roars echoing from deeper within the caves.

The group fought their way through the cramped passages and wider caverns of the cave, time and again there were branches in the path. Sometimes they could see scuff marks of battle, blood left behind by either combatant or piles of ash. This time however, the break in the path was clean, Yakumo could only sigh.

"It's never easy. Think we took a wrong turn somewhere?"

Just then, something distant came to Jaynix, a sound. Turning to face the left path she narrowed her eyes. Seeing this, Louis spoke up.

"We have to find Jack as soon as possible. Let's split up...Jaynix, with me."

Without a word she joined Louis, as the pair began walking away Io tried to follow but Jaynix held her arm out to stop her in place. Slowly, she shook her head.

"I know you want to help me Io but…"

Jaynix waited as the others walked away, further out of earshot.

"Just this once Io. This one time and never again...there is something I have to do and I don't think I could do it if you were there…"

Io tilted her head, a flash of concern in her wide golden eyes.

"...are you certain? Jaynix?"

With a smile, Jaynix approached Io and took one of her hands into her own.

"Yeah. I am...but I swear, you won't even know I'm gone."

Io looked at their interlocked hands before speaking.

"Murasame and Mia showed me something they do with friends. Mia did this a lot with Nicola…"

Io pulled her hand away and held out her pinky. It took a moment for Jaynix to catch on before she held out her own pinky and shook Io's with it.

There was some relief in Io's face.

"Very well. I'll aid Yakumo and Mia. Take care, Jaynix."

Nodding, the taller woman watched Io turn and quicken her pace to catch up with the other Revenants. Jaynix then turned to see Louis not too far off watching her.

"I'm guessing you heard what I heard, Louis."

"Yes. Combat. If it's none of us then it can only be one thing."

The pair exchanged a look before proceeding down the path, it gradually widened, the additional space would be welcome if it came to a fight. Hearing something above, Jaynix looked up and dove aside as several poisonous blobs dropped from the ceiling. The Lost began spewing their poison over the area.

Conjuring flames, Jaynix unleashed a massive spout of fire, burning through the Lost. Their pained roars sent more venom into the air. With all their attention on Jaynix, Louis moved in from behind and began silencing them one at a time until nothing remained.

As Jaynix walked past him, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"When was the last time it was just you and I?"

Jaynix remembered coming across Louis back during her thralldom. There was a small smile on her face, that had become a very good memory for her. Relaying this to Louis, she saw joy in his eyes.

"It's a very good memory for me too, Jaynix...you didn't go down there alone, did you?"

As they walked, Jaynix told him of the other Revenant who aided her. A man named Oliver Collins, who unfortunately became the massive Lost the pair was forced to take down.

"You still have his hammer?"

"...yes. It's a reminder of the beginning and of...a complete stranger who offered his aid...all I've seen of this world since I woke up with Io...I understand people like that. Genuinely good. Are rare…"

Louis remembered the first Vestige that contained Oliver's memories. He had been through a rough life. He tried to stay positive but things just didn't change. Just like with Kevin.

Thinking again about her memories, Jaynix closed her eyes.

* * *

_She and Jack had destroyed countless Lost as they traversed the battle scarred wasteland. This attack, this surge of monsters and all the death could not be stopped until the Queen was found._

"_Are we certain she's here?"_

_Jack shook his head._

"_Not here. But she's close. If we make enough noise maybe she'll decide to kill us next...that'll be our chance."_

_Jaynix nodded as they continued._

"_...do you suffer from a lot of Bloodthirst attacks like that?"_

_Jaynix looked to Jack, he saw that there was confusion in her eyes._

"_You remember me giving you the blood to recover, right?"_

"_Yes but...not much else…"_

_Jack looked away, lost in thought. Jaynix picked up her pace to walk in sync next to him._

"_What are you thinking? If it's something about me, I'd like to know."_

_He let out a heavy sigh._

"_I'm not a scientist or a researcher. All I understand about us is what I've been told. It's true Revenants lose a lot of their senses when they suffer from Bloodthirst but they don't generally become violent as quickly as you did...there is a...certain time in which they just suffer before they lose themselves and become…"_

"_Lost…"_

"_You seemed to skip that middle phase...in fact it seemed to just...happen in the middle of battle. You have no memories of this incident, but do you recall anything prior?"_

_Jaynix could only shake her head. She then remarked that Karen found her blood very interesting and wanted to study it once the battle was won. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that._

"_Optimistic isn't she...if anyone can solve whatever this is, it's her and Aurora. Regardless…"_

_Jack trailed off, eyes narrowing. Jaynix followed his line of sight to a wide clearing. A vile red fog was gathered around a tall, dark creature. Two glowing red eyes pierced the fog as it stood there. Waiting._

_Jack drew his blade, Jaynix did the same._

"_Is that?"_

"_A Queen's Knight. One of her vanguard. Don't let your guard down for a moment, kid."_

_Jaynix nodded, the pair leapt down from the cliff, the fog dispersed, revealing the heavily armored knight. Massive shield and sword held in tandem, it entered its battle stance and shot towards them._

* * *

Jaynix's recollection was broken by Louis calling her name, quickly she dove aside as a massive Lost fell in front of her, she drew her blade to engage only for the Lost to disperse. Looking up to where it fell from, she saw him. Jack. He stood on a stone path overhead engaged in an intense fight with a large group of Lost.

Before Louis could speak, Jaynix dashed at a wall, leaping and kicking off the surface she was now landing on the path above, her blade swung wide and cut down one of the Lost behind Jack. From below, Louis focused his strength and created several orbs of blood before shooting them up onto the path.

The Lost hit by the attacks were dazed, Jack kicked the one in front of him away before spinning around and cutting through one leaping at him from behind. Jaynix leapt over Jack, her hand pushing against his back to carry her momentum. Her blade cleaved through the dazed Lost, the ash falling off the path to the ground below.

Hearing gunshots, Jaynix buried her blade in the path and used it as cover, the shots bouncing off the flat surface of her weapon. Jack took this chance to leap over her and stab the Lost, tearing the bayonet from its grip.

Jaynix turned as another Lost charged her, quickly she threw daggers at it, the small knives striking it in the face. Dashing at it she took its bayonet and struck it in the face, throwing it off the path.

Spinning the bayonet she swung around and aimed it towards Jack just as he aimed his at her. The pair fired, the bullets shot past both of them and tore through the heads of approaching Lost.

The pair ran at each other as more Lost swarmed them, Jaynix jumped over Jack as he slid under her, both of them buried the bladed ends of the bayonets into Lost and fired, ripping through their bodies.

Tearing her blade from the rocks, Jaynix swung, a wave of fire pushing the enemies before her away. From below Louis watched in awe as the pair continued to fight back to back in flawless sync. Everytime Jaynix swung wide, Jack was already ducking and when Jack evaded, Jaynix moved aside and covered his retreat.

It didn't take long before the Lost were cleared out. Jaynix and Jack turning to face one another.

"You…"

Jaynix's eyes narrowed. She remembered what Eva asked and threw it away. Jack watched her eyes widen, fury in her expression. Quickly he brought his blade up just as she swung. The force behind her massive weapon shook his arm. Grunting he leapt off the path and landed elsewhere in the open cave.

Jaynix jumped down, landing with force right next to Louis. He saw the anger in her eyes.

"Jaynix wait-"

Then he remembered what she asked of him. He fought with himself but he couldn't break that promise. He fell silent as Jaynix roared and charged Jack.

"What are you doing!?"

The man called back as her blade swung and crashed into the rocky floor, Jack avoided the strike and kept moving back, staying out of range as Jaynix continued her aggressive approach.

Clenching her teeth, she felt a new aura cover her body and weapon, the next swing resulted in her blade shooting out a shockwave of sharp air. Caught off guard by this, Jack felt the full force of the strike and was thrown across the cave.

Rolling to his feet he coughed and entered a combat stance.

"If this is how you want to handle this, then we'll do it your way!"

Louis backed away until he was close to the wall, watching Jack close the distance incredibly fast, his blade a blur as it struck Jaynix's. The pair continued to exchange blows, while the attacks seemed fearsome Louis could see that Jack was never aiming for Jaynix, only her weapon.

Jaynix on the other hand, the anger and hate in her eyes made it clear she was aiming for him. Louis felt that he needed to step in but he couldn't bring himself to. Jaynix wouldn't cross a line, no matter how mad she got. Would she?

Slamming her blade into the ground, Jaynix watched as Jack leapt away, quickly she jumped after him, leaving her blade behind her fist found Jack's face, a powerful blow throwing the man away.

Louis watched as Jack rolled across the floor, hand coming to his face. Louis' gaze then moved to Jaynix retrieving her blade and he remembered her asking him.

"_Am I a good person?"_

He nodded and whispered.

"You are Jaynix. I know you are."

Charging Jack again, Jaynix's swings continued, her strikes missing the man but slamming into the earth below and the pillars around the arena. Another shockwave came from her blade, Jack dove aside before swinging his blade, a wave of blood shooting forward and striking the ground in front of Jaynix, missing her.

Jaynix leapt high into the air, just like back in the Cathedral, Jack brought his blade up to meet the strike. He grunted as the force she carried slammed against him. His knees bent to hold her back.

He found himself staring right at her as her blade struggled to push past his guard. The hate in her eyes, it seemed like they were glowing. Jack refused to look away from that expression. This was a punishment he had to accept. Closing his eyes, he made a decision.

Jaynix felt his defense break and she pushed through, Jack's blade was ripped from his hands by the assault. The weapon skidded around the cave floor as Jaynix's Zweihander slammed into the earth, tearing up the surface. Jack was disarmed, Jaynix immediately in front of him. Louis knew how fast she was with that blade

Jaynix's eyes, burned with rage as she looked up at Jack. He made no move to defend himself or evade as she roared and swung her blade, aimed for his throat, Louis' eyes widened, he took one step forward as Jaynix's blade came to an immediate halt, nearly touching Jack.

The three Revenants stood frozen in place, Louis worried that any noise would cause Jaynix to finish her strike. Jack stared at the woman before him, unafraid, but there was a look of something in his eyes.

* * *

_Jaynix had never felt pain like this before. Or maybe she did. If so, she could no longer remember. And if she did, she never wanted to. Upon using her Claw to impale and kill the Queen, she felt something foreign rush into her and it felt like it was burning her from the inside out._

_Clutching her chest she screamed in pain and fell to her knees. She found herself unable to focus on anything but the burning sensation spreading throughout her body. Looking up slowly she opened her eyes, a trail of blue blood falling from one of her eyes like tears._

_She saw them, Jack and Silva, they seemed to be talking to each other. With whatever strength she had left she tried to speak._

"_Jack...help me...please…"_

_Her vision was blurry she couldn't make out his expression, only that he looked away from her. Silva took a step towards her but Jack held him back._

_Another surge caused her to cry out in pain. She clenched her fists, almost as if she was trying to keep hold of herself. She found herself standing back up somehow, did she mean to do that? She no longer felt like she could tell._

_Looking up again she saw him clearly, Jack. He had taken a few steps and now held up a bayonet, aimed right at her._

_Everything seemed to freeze as she spoke again._

"_Jack?"_

_Then he fired and she felt the bullet tear through her body. Her screams and the burning ceased, replaced by a sharp pain in her chest where the round struck. She looked down in shock to the blood staining through her clothes._

_Looking up she saw Jack as he lowered the weapon and turned away. The shock. The betrayal. It was too much for her._

_She felt the ground below her give way and then she was falling. In the last second that she could feel anything. She felt it._

_Raging hot fury. Hate. The need for revenge. And then it was gone._

* * *

Jaynix tried to will her blade forward, to finish its strike and to kill the man who took one of her lives and so many of her memories from her. But despite wanting to so badly...she couldn't.

Jack finally allowed himself to move, slowly he reached forward, hand finding the collar of Jaynix's shirt. Carefully, he pulled it aside just enough to see the rough indentation, the scar on her skin, on her chest where he had shot her what felt like ages ago.

He stared at it for a few moments. That memory was always too painfully clear in his head. He never found himself able to unsee it. His eyes then moved to find Jaynix's and he saw the hate and rage slowly fading.

So he said to her, that which he'd wanted to say since that day.

"I'm sorry."

Jaynix searched his eyes, wanting in that moment to find anything other than the genuine regret she saw. She wanted anything else, anything that could justify her anger and her desire to cut him down.

But there was nothing.

Pulling her blade away from his face she let it fall to her side before releasing her grip on the hilt, the massive weapon clattering against the cave floor.


End file.
